Denn die Furcht war gekommen
by Erle1
Summary: Diejenigen, die den Hasstiraden uns gegenüber keinen Glauben schenken, sind beschäftigt im Krieg gegen die Todesser. Sie haben uns vergessen, uns, die wir keine Helden sind, uns, die wir einfach nur erwachsen werden wollen.
1. Vorwort

Wenn ich zurück blicke in die Zeit, die mein sechstes Schuljahr hätte sein sollen, erscheint sie mir wie ein böser Traum.

Jetzt, während ich am kleinen Schreibtisch beim Kaminfeuer sitze und den warmen Atem meines Mannes spüre, der jedes zu Papier gebrachte Wort mitliest, kann ich kaum glauben, dass wirklich ich dieses Mädchen war, dessen Erlebnisse ich nun niederschreiben werde.

Neben mir liegen die Zeugen meiner Jugendzeit, ein hoher Stapel Tagebücher. Wohl wegen dieser Aufzeichnungen wurde ich beim letzten Treffen unserer Gruppe gebeten, dass ich unsere Geschichte zu Papier bringe, um dem Vergessen vorzubeugen.

Ich widme diese Geschichte Dir, Colin.


	2. Aber die Hoffnung müssen wir bewahren

An einem Morgen im August lag Esther im hohen Rasen neben dem Grundstück ihrer Eltern und schrieb in ein kleines gelbes Notizbuch. Es war sehr früh und die Nebenstraßen, die die Wiese begrenzten, waren noch menschenleer. Erste Sonnenstrahlen bahnten sich den Weg durch den leichten Schleier, der den Himmel noch bedeckte. Das Mädchen, eigentlich schon eine junge Frau, legte den Stift beiseite, schloss das Heft und strich sich ihre halblangen, strähnigen Haare aus dem Gesicht, um das Spiel der Wolken beobachten zu können. Doch sie war noch immer bei dem einen Thema, das sie schon beim Schreiben beschäftigt und das sie während des ganzen Sommer nie losgelassen hatte. In ihrem Kopf wirbelten die Gedankenfetzen immer schneller, während sie nach und nach trotz des stärker werdenden Sonnenlichts einschlief.

_21.08.1997_  
_Gestern sind meine ZAG-Ergebnisse gekommen. Ich habe überraschend gut abgeschnitten, vor allem in Geschichte und in Verwandlungen. McGonagall wird sich wegen meines Ohnegleichen wahrscheinlich grün und blau ärgern._  
_Aber mich betreffen diese Ergebnisse nicht. Sie sind mir egal._

_Ebenso egal, wie mein Geburtstag nächste Woche. Es ist mir egal, dass ich dann endlich zaubern darf, endlich mich an Eddie und John rächen könnte, für die ganzen Gemeinheiten, mit denen sie versucht haben mir die Kindheit zu vermiesen. Es ist mir egal, dass meine Eltern so wenig da sind, wie immer._  
_Es ist mir egal, dass Weasley auf meine Briefe nicht antwortet. Nein, das ist mir nicht egal, denn vielleicht könnte sie Colin und mir endlich sagen, was da draußen los ist._

_Die Wut auf die Zaubererwelt köchelt immer stärker in mir. Es ist ein weiteres Armutszeugnis dieser ganzen, verdammten Gesellschaft, dass niemand uns Muggelgeborenen auch nur ein bisschen brauchbare Information gibt._  
_Diejenigen, die den Hasstiraden uns gegenüber keinen Glauben schenken, sind beschäftigt im Krieg gegen die Todesser. Sie haben uns vergessen, uns, die wir keine Helden sind, uns, die wir einfach nur erwachsen werden wollen._  
_Die Ungewissheit ist quälend._

_Auf der einen Seite der Tagesprophet mit seinen Hetzreden._  
_und die Spannung in Hogwarts, die nach dem Tod Dumbledores in der Luft lag. Es war wie die Ruhe vor dem großen Sturm, der nun wohl bald losbrechen wird._  
_„Warts ab, Schlammblut", wie oft habe ich diese Worte damals gehört._  
_Und nun der Brief von Umbridge, jetzige Leiterin im „Erfassungsamt für Muggelgeborene"! Die Aufforderung nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, die Drohungen, sollten wir uns weigern und die beunruhigenden Beruhigungsfloskeln._  
_Ich sehe diese widerliche Person vor mir, wie sie, ganz in rosa gekleidet, diesen Wisch diktiert, ihr süßliches Lächeln, ihre erhobene Hand._  
_„Hem, hem!"_

_Auf der anderen Seite habe ich doch noch Vertrauen in die Lehrer der Schule. Hoffnung, dass sie uns nicht ganz fallen lassen, dass sie uns helfen werden. McGonagall, Flitwick und Sprout müssen doch die Schüler beschützen. Sie können bei uns doch keine Ausnahme machen._  
_Aber Snape ist jetzt Direktor!_

_Ich wünschte ich hätte Colins Idealismus, sein Urvertrauen, dann wäre die Welt so viel leichter zu ertragen._

_Trotzdem werde ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren._  
_Teils wegen mangelnder Alternativen: Erfolgreich unterzutauchen ist bei meinem Zaubervermögen illusorisch. Einfach zuhause zu bleiben, wäre dumm und für meine Familie gefährlich._

_Teils auch, weil ich mich irgendwie für die jüngeren Muggelgeborenen verantwortlich fühle._  
_Das habe ich gerade zum ersten Mal zugegeben, aber je länger ich den Satz anschaue, desto mehr wird mir bewusst, dass es stimmt. Das wird wohl damit zusammenhängen, dass ich letztes Jahr zur Vertrauensschülerin ernannt wurde, auch wenn ich bis heute nicht begreife wieso._

_Ich fühle mich wirklich verantwortlich. Vor allem für Tom und Heloise._  
_Ich bemerke, dass ich lächle, sobald ich an sie denke._  
_Der stille, dunkle, ernste Tom, in einem Kinderheim aufgewachsen. Der sich nie aus der Deckung wagt und deswegen stets übersehen wird. Darin sind wir uns ähnlich._

_Ganz anders ist die quirlige Heloise._  
_Das Lernen fliegt ihr zu. Mühelos ist sie Jahrgangsbeste geworden. Sie ist fröhlich, nett und lustig. Ihre goldenen Haare und blauen Augen passen perfekt zu ihr._  
_Sie sprüht die Lebensfreude eines Kindes aus, das bis jetzt immer nur Glück gehabt hat._  
_So wie sie niemals über jemanden ein böses Wort sagt, so sagt auch niemand über sie etwas Abfälliges. Davon bin selbst ich nicht ausgenommen._

_Und trotz ihrer gegensätzlichen Art haben sich Heloise und Tom angefreundet. Die Beiden sind rasch unzertrennlich geworden._  
_Ich werfe mir vor, dass ich sie nicht ermutigt habe, mehr Verbindungen zu Kindern aus Zaubererfamilien aufzunehmen. Das wäre so wichtig um Anschluss in dieser Welt zu finden._

_Ich habe versucht, sie so gut es mir möglich ist in die Bräuche der Zaubererwelt einzuweihen. Aber da ich auch wenig Einblick habe, konnte meine Hilfe nicht so groß sein._

_Eigentlich hätten wir uns schon längst zusammenschließen müssen. Eine Gruppe gründen müssen: „Erste Hilfe für die Ausgeschlossenen der Zauberergesellschaft!"_  
_Man müsste den Elfjährigen und auch uns Älteren die Bräuche der Zauberergesellschaft nahe bringen; die ungeschriebenen Regeln, derer gibt es viele, erklären. Die Hilflosigkeit abfangen, die jeder am Anfang verspürt. Ein kurzer Trip mit McGonagall in die Winkelgasse. Das ist viel zu wenig._

_Wieso es kein Buch gibt: „Eine Einführung in die Gesellschaft der Zauberer und Hexen" samt Verhaltensratgeber ist mir ein Rätsel. Vielleicht ist die magische Gesellschaft so ignorant, dass sie nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass Muggelgeborenen ein solches Buch helfen könnte. Vielleicht ist es Absicht, sodass wir Ausgeschlossene bleiben. Ich weiß es nicht, mein Zorn ist aber groß._

_Wie viele gibt es eigentlich von uns? Colin und ich aus unserem Jahrgang in Gryffindor. In Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff sind nur Lewina und Aiden Muggelgeborene. In Slytherin sind natürlich alles Reinblütler. Wie könnte es denn anders sein?_  
_Wenn alle Jahrgänge so wie wir sind, wären wir insgesamt 28 „Ausgeschlossene". Ob alle nach Hogwarts zurückkehren werden?_

_Colin wird auch nach Hogwarts fahren. Nichts kann ihn von seinem unerschütterlichen Vertrauen in die Lehrer der Schule abbringen. Für ihn ist die Zaubererwelt immer noch ein Märchen. Zwar mit gefährlichen Abenteuern und Bösewichten, doch das gute Ende ist sicher. Ich wundere mich manchmal, ob er nur deswegen so mutig ist, weil er immer noch glaubt, dass alles ein Spiel ist. Dass sein großer Held Harry Potter Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen besiegen und uns retten wird und er davon tolle Photos machen kann!_

„Esther!"  
Colins fröhliche Stimme ertönte und das dösende Mädchen schreckte auf.

„Mein Vater hat mich mitgenommen. Warum bist du um diese Uhrzeit schon auf? Normalerweise schläfst du da noch."

Colins Vater, ein Milchmann, dessen Runde ihn in die Nähe von Esthers Gegend brachte, hatte Esthers Freund abgesetzt. Das Mädchen fühlte sich gestört. Sie hätte lieber noch in der Sonne geruht, als sich mit ihrem anstrengenden Freund zu unterhalten. Außerdem fühlte sie sich ein bisschen unwohl, als sie Colin sah. Die herablassenden Worte in ihrem Tagebuch, mit denen sie ihn gerade eben beschrieben hatte, knabberten an ihrem Gewissen.  
Sie stand auf. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu keinem Lächeln, als sie ihren einzigen Schulfreund mit einem Handschlag begrüßte.

Auch in diesem Sommer war Colin nicht viel gewachsen. Er war immer noch um einen halben Kopf kleiner als Esther und sein mausartiges Gesicht hatte etwas sehr kindliches, als er sie trotz ihrer abweisenden Haltung anstrahlte. Um ihren Missmut zu rechtfertigen, äußerte das Mädchen mürrisch:

„Ich habe gerade geschlafen. Und du hast mich geweckt."

Wie üblich ignorierte Colin ihre schlechte Stimmung, als er munter fragte:  
„Hast du gestern auch deine ZAG-Ergebnisse bekommen?"

Da Esther nicht antwortete, setzte er weiter an:

„In Zaubertränke und in Zauberkunst habe ich ein Ohnegleichen gekriegt. Das hätte ich nie gedacht. Ich werde beide Kurse machen können, die ich später für die Photographenausbildung brauche. Das ist doch super! Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hat auch geklappt. Ich habe ich so auf ein Erwartungen übertroffen gehofft, und ich habe es bekommen. Obwohl ich den Stupor auf den Prüfer gelenkt habe. Aber Verwandlungen habe ich ordentlich verpatzt. Das muss ich abwählen. Aber da habe ich auch nicht gerechnet, dass ich es schaffe. Ich versteh nicht, wie dir das so leicht fallen kann. Aber dafür habe ich in Kräuterkunde und in Astronomie..."

Esther setzte sich hin und schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen. Sie wusste zwar, dass Colin viel intelligenter war, als die meisten glaubten. Auch, als er selbst wusste.  
Obwohl sein Talent in Zauberkünste eigentlich offensichtlich war, hatten die Mitschüler immer nur seine spektakulären Missgeschicke, die durch seinen komisch anmutenden Eifer entstanden waren, bemerkt. Es hatte nie jemand darüber nachgedacht, dass es viel Talent benötigte, damit man im Alter von elf Jahren Photos verzaubern konnte, so dass sie sich bewegten. Und dass ihm die meisten Zauber rasch gelangen, das schien auch jeder zu übersehen.  
In Zaubertränke war zu Snapes Zeiten jeder damit beschäftigt, seinen eigenen Trank so gut wie möglich zu brauen. Kaum jemand hatte Zeit auf die Arbeit der Anderen zu schauen. Und Snape selbst hätte sich eher die Zunge abgebissen als Colin zu loben. Auch Slughorn hatte den jungen Gryffindor geflissentlich übersehen. Colin war kein Material, aus dem die Mitglieder des Slugclubs gemacht wurden. Esther hatte sogar manchmal das Gefühl gehabt, dass Slughorn es als persönliche Beleidigung ansah, dass dieser nervige Knirps in Zaubertränke viel besser war, als Ginny Weasley, die er stets hervorheben wollte.

Esther, die in allen Schulstunden neben Colin saß, hatte natürlich das Talent ihres Freundes bemerkt. Aber dennoch war es für sie überraschend, dass er so gut abgeschnitten hatte. Und sie verspürte einen kleinen Stich Neid, dass er in Zaubertränke, dem Fach, dass sie immer am meisten fasziniert hatte, für das sie aber überhaupt kein Talent besaß, so gut abgeschnitten hatte.

Mit einer grimmigen Geste unterbrach sie ihren Freund in seinen Erzählungen. Ihre Stimme klang ungeduldig und verärgert:

„Unsere Noten bringen uns gar nichts. Wir werden keinen Unterricht mehr bekommen. Ich wage nicht mir vorzustellen, was sie für uns bereit halten, sobald wir in Hogwarts sind. Diese verdammte Zaubererwelt wird uns nichts Gutes bringen. Sie hat uns ja nie was Gutes gebracht!"

Da schaute sie Colin lange an. Das kindliche Staunen war zum ersten Mal, seitdem sie ihn kannte, aus seinen Augen verschwunden und war stattdessen einem ernsten und etwas verletzten Blick gewichen:

„Wir sind Gryffindors! Auch du, Esther! Wir müssen kämpfen. Wir dürfen uns nicht unterkriegen lassen. Die Zauberwelt hat viel Gutes zu bieten. Und wenn du endlich aufhörst uns alle als Idioten und Wahnsinnige abzustempeln, wirst du das auch einmal sehen."

Esther trafen diese Worte weitaus mehr, als sie sich anmerken ließ. Mit versteinerter Miene blickte sie Colin an und versuchte sich ihre Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen, als er fortsetzte:

„Ich wollte dir das schon lange einmal sagen. Du musst dich nicht immer so schroff aufführen. Ich weiß, dass du viel netter bist, als du tust. Seit letztem Jahr wissen das auch viele andere. Mit dem Vertrauensschüler Dasein hast du dich verraten. Sind wir damals je zu den Vertrauensschülern gegangen um um Rat zu fragen? Zu dir kommen sie mit Alltagsproblemen und nicht nur Heloise und Tom, und sogar welche aus der zweiten Klasse. Sie vertrauen dir! Und das nicht grundlos. Den Muggelgeborenen hast du so viel über die Zauberergesellschaft beigebracht. Ich weiß genau, dass du auch wegen ihnen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wirst. Du fühlst dich verantwortlich für sie! Auch wenn die Lage so hoffnungslos ist, wie unsere."

Esther konnte ihre Überraschung nun nicht mehr verbergen. Es war so unerwartet, dass Colin sie so durchschaute und auch, dass er so über ihre Situation redete. Sie hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass sie ihn überhaupt nicht kannte, dass sie trotz fünf Jahren Freundschaft nur an der Oberfläche seines Charakters gekratzt hatte. Sein Idealismus und seine Begeisterung machten es so leicht auf ihn hinabzublicken und ihm tiefere Gedanken abzusprechen.

Colin lachte kurz. Es war ein bitteres, für ihn ganz und gar untypisches Lachen, als er ihren fassungslosen Blick bemerkte. Er setzte sich neben ihr ins Gras, als er antwortete:

„Du glaubst wirklich, dass ich mir keine Sorgen mache? Glaubst du nicht, dass ich ganz verrückt werde, wenn ich daran denke, dass Dennis in dieses entsetzliche Schlamassel zurück muss. Aber was soll ich machen? Auswandern können sich meine Eltern nicht leisten. Und zu Hause können ihn die Todesser noch leichter fangen. Da hat er ja nicht einmal den Schutz von Hogwarts Lehrern. Wir müssen das Beste aus unserer Lage machen. Irgendein Ausweg wird sich immer finden. Zur Not flüchten wir in den Raum der Wünsche. Die Furcht ist gekommen, aber die Hoffnung müssen wir bewahren."

Esther brauchte einige Zeit, bevor sie auf seine Worte antworten konnte:  
„Du hast Recht, Colin", sagte sie und lächelte vorsichtig, zum ersten Mal seit einigen Tagen.

Klick, Colin hatte ein Photo gemacht.  
„Ich hab schon geglaubt, ich kenne dich nicht mehr, Colin!" Esther lachte noch einmal. Diesmal aus ganzem Herzen. Das war so typisch Colin. Noch einmal ertönte ein „Klick".

„Dein Lachen ist so selten geworden. Das muss ich ausnutzen."  
Colin blickte sie an. Plötzlich lachte auch er und erklärte mit leuchtenden Augen:

„Hast du gewusst, dass man auf Zaubererphotos nur dann lacht, wenn man zum Zeitpunkt des Photos fröhlich war? Toll, nicht wahr? Die Zauberer sind schon genial."


	3. Das Übel, das uns treffen würde

Am 1. September brachten Esthers Eltern ihre Tochter zum Bahnhof King's Cross. Zum ersten Mal seit dem zweiten Schuljahr nahmen sie die anstrengende Fahrt durch den Stau Londons auf sich.  
Vielleicht hatten die Beiden ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie den ganzen Sommer mit ihrer Arbeit verbracht und kein einziges Mal ernsthaft mit Esther gesprochen hatten.  
Ihnen war die Zauberwelt fremd und ihre Tochter war ihnen fremd geworden. Sie waren gefangen in ihrer geordneten Welt, der Welt der Naturgesetze, der Biochemie und der Physik und in diesen Jahren stand ihre Arbeit vor dem Durchbruch. Da war kein Platz für Zauberei, die sämtliche Grundannahmen ihrer Forschung zerschmettern würde. Demzufolge war auch wenig Platz für ihre Tochter, die in dieser Welt gegen die ihnen bekannten Naturgesetze lebte.

Zu Beginn der Autofahrt versuchten sie halbherzig einige Fragen bezüglich der Welt ihrer Tochter zu stellen. Esther antwortete aber nur kurz angebunden und nicht immer wahrheitsgemäß. Einerseits weil sie nicht einsah, wieso sie ihren Eltern während der eineinhalbstündigen Fahrt das gesamte Schuljahr nacherzählen sollte, andererseits aber auch, weil sie ihnen keine Sorgen bereiten wollte.

Die Stimmung taute erst auf, als das Gespräch auf Colin kam. Dieser hatte, als er Esther besucht hatte, den gesamten Tag bei ihr verbracht und demzufolge die gesamte Familie gesehen. Obwohl Esthers Eltern Colin schon kannten, waren sie auch damals wieder überrascht gewesen, dass ihre verschlossene und mürrische Tochter einen solch offenen und treuherzigen, wenn auch ein bisschen komischen, Freund hatte. Sie mochten Colin und das sagten sie auch. Esther wehrte dieses Gespräch zwar ab, doch freute sie sich insgeheim sehr über das Wohlwollen. Die Stimmung war anschließend entspannter. Sie sprachen danach über die Zukunft, was Esther nach der Schule machen würde. Es war ein Gespräch, das sie schon längst hätten führen sollen.

Am Bahnhof angekommen, verhinderte die Siebzehnjährige, dass ihre Eltern sie zum Bahnsteig begleiteten. Der Abschied in der Eingangshalle fiel trotzdem herzlich aus und die Umarmungen dauerten lange. Obwohl Esther nichts sagte, spürten ihre Eltern, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte und blickten ihrer Tochter voller Sorge nach, als sie mit ihrem Gepäckwagen gegen die Absperrung lief und danach ihren Blicken verborgen wurde.

Kaum hatte die Schülerin die Barriere überschritten, war sie unendlich froh ihre Eltern nicht mitgenommen zu haben. Denn sie hätte nur schwer die tiefgreifende Veränderung erklären können, die auf dem Bahnsteig, verglichen zu den vorherigen Jahren, stattgefunden hatte.  
Es war keine Spur mehr vom bunten Treiben und dem unübersichtlichen Chaos zu bemerken, das früher stets geherrscht hatte.

Damals waren viele Leute in Muggelkleider gekleidet, an diesem Tag sah sie nur Schulroben und Erwachsene, die in dunkle Umhänge gehüllt waren.  
So stach Esther sofort in ihren Jeans und ihrer hellen Sommerjacke aus der Menge hervor. Viele Köpfe drehten sich um und musterten sie abwertend, als sie zögernd in Richtung des Zuges ging. Sie suchte die Menge nach vertrauten Gesichtern ab, fand aber keine.

Es war unheimlich still für einen Bahnsteig. Niemand lachte und es gab auch keine Tränen. Die Eltern verabschiedeten sich hastig von ihren Kindern und apparierten anschließend. Die Schüler gingen danach zu dem Zug. Fast alle drängten zu den vorderen Waggons.  
Vor jeder Zugtür standen in dunkle Umhänge uniformierte Männer, die Eintragungen auf einer Liste machten.

Als Esther langsam durch die Menge schritt, entdeckte sie jedoch ein Paar, das mit dem Rücken ihr zugewandt stand und offensichtlich in elegante Muggelkleidung gekleidet war. Die Beiden verabschiedeten sich von einem Kind, das aber Esthers Blick verborgen war.

Esther ging unwillkürlich näher. Sie hatte einen Verdacht, wer dieses Kind sein könnte. Sie hatte Recht, denn sie hörte eine vertraute Stimme, die fragend rief:  
„Mama, Papa! Was ist hier los? Warum ist es hier so anders als letztes Jahr?"

Esther konnte nun Heloise erkennen, die etwas verwirrt und fragend ihre Eltern anblickte.  
Diese wirkten sehr besorgt. Esther vermutete, dass sie gerade den Entschluss fassten, ihre Tochter wieder mitzunehmen.

Dann entdeckte Heloise das ihr vertraute Gesicht Esthers:

„Hallo, Esther! Hast du einen schönen Sommer gehabt? Weißt du, was hier los ist?"

Doch der Angesprochenen fehlten die Worte um diese Frage zu beantworten, zudem sie es selbst ja nicht genau wusste.

Außerdem musterten sie die vornehmen Eltern. Heloise hatte ihnen offensichtlich von der Vertrauensschülerin erzählt. Esther wurde unwohl unter diesen Blicken. Sie war es nicht gewohnt so viel Aufmerksamkeit von Erwachsenen zu bekommen.  
Bevor das Schweigen brach, wurden sie aber gestört.

Es kamen zwei in graue Roben gekleidete Männer herbeigelaufen. Grob zogen sie die Eltern vom Mädchen weg und machten drohende Gebärden mit ihren Zauberstäben:  
„Muggelabschaum hat hier nichts mehr zu suchen. Verschwindet von hier!"

Die Mutter blickte ihre Tochter an:  
„Ich liebe dich, mein Kind!"

Heloises Vater aber wandte sich Esther zu, als er verzweifelt sagte:  
„Ich bitte Sie, passen Sie auf meine Tochter auf!"

Dann wurden die beiden Muggel fort gezerrt. Einer der beiden Zauberer trieb das Paar vor sich her. Mehrfach belegte er sie mit einem Stolperzauber, sodass sie beständig hinfielen.  
Die Zauberer und Hexen blieben stehen und sahen gebannt zu. Viele lachten und zeigten mit den Fingern auf dieses grausame Schauspiel.

Esther fühlte einen gewaltigen Zorn in sich aufsteigen, als sie die teilnahmslose Menge betrachtete. Einen Moment war sie nahe daran ihren Zauberstab zu zücken und wahllos Flüche in die Menge zu werfen. Doch dann besann sie sich und wandte sich Heloise zu.  
Sofort war ihre Wut, wenn auch nicht verraucht, doch unwichtig geworden, denn das Mitleid mit ihrer kleinen Freundin bemächtigte sich ihrer.  
Jene starrte verzweifelt ihren Eltern nach. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, die Tränen rannen ihr nun über die Wangen und stumm schluchzte sie in sich hinein. Esther zog das Kind zu sich, sowie sie bemerkte, dass Heloise ihren Eltern nacheilen wollte. Als sie Momente später ein "Crucio" hörte, hielt sie Heloise die Ohren zu und drehte das Kind, sodass sie diese Folter ihrer Eltern nicht mitbekam. Die Schreie waren entsetzlich. Esther sah wie die Eltern ihrer Freundin am Boden lagen und sich krümmten. Hilflos hielt sie Heloises bebenden Körper fest umklammert und ließ erst wieder los, als der Fluch aufgehoben worden und die Eltern sich langsam wieder aufrichteten und mit einem letzten heftigen Stoßzauber durch die Barriere geworfen wurden.

Der zweite der beiden Zauberer, der dem Geschehen mit einem fiesen Grinsen gefolgt war, wandte sich ihnen zu.

„Kleines Schlammblut! Hör auf zu flennen. Verschwinde in den Zug! Nein, nicht dahin!"  
Er riss sie unsanft zurück, als Heloise auf dem schnellsten Wege zum Zug eilen wollte.

„Wir können doch anständigen Zauberern und Hexen nicht zumuten, dass sie neben so einem Zauberdieb wie dir sitzen. Nein, ihr bekommt schon einen eigenen Waggon."

Der Mann deutete zum hinteren Ende des Zuges, wo ein kleiner, grauer, sehr schäbig und sehr alt wirkender Waggon angehängt war. Heloise starrte entsetzt auf den Waggon und blieb versteinert stehen.

„Wie heißen Sie denn?", fuhr er dann Esther an, die Heloise nun wieder an der Hand genommen hatte.

„Wilkins, nein, das klingt nicht nach einer Zauberfamilie."  
Er blätterte in einer Liste, die er hervorgeholt hatte.

„Habe ich's mir doch gedacht. Noch so ein Schlammblut, Gryffindor und Vertrauensschülerin noch dazu. Du hast gehört, wohin du musst!"  
Er lachte böse und drehte sich um.

Esther stand noch einen Moment wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt da. Dann aber riss sie sich zusammen. Sie ließ Heloises Hand los und wuchtete den Koffer der Kleinen auf ihren Gepäckwagen.

„Komm, Heloise!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_01.09.1996_

_Die Reaktionen der anderen zu meinem neuen Vertrauensschülerstatus waren vorhersehbar:_  
_„Was, du bist Vertrauensschülerin geworden?" _

_Wie vermutet war die Überraschung, dass nicht Ginny gewählt worden war, gewaltig: _  
_Sie ist beliebt, hält mit ihrer Meinung nicht zurück, setzt sich für ihre Freunde ein,... _  
_Die Liste der Eigenschaften, die sie hat und mir fehlen und die für das Amt der Vertrauensschüler vorteilhaft wären, würde sich noch lange fortsetzen lassen. _  
_Ich verstehe die fassungslosen Reaktionen gut. Ich halte die Lehrer auch für verrückt, dass sie mir, die ich gar nicht danach strebte, diese Aufgabe gaben._

_Die zweite viel häufigere Reaktion war:_  
_„Wer bist du?" _  
_Von den Vertrauensschülern der anderen Häusern kannte mich kaum jemand. Auch das wundert mich nicht._

_Zumindest ist mein Partner aus Gryffindor Fabian, die logische Wahl._  
_Und nachdem ich das Abzeichen erhalten hatte, hätte ich den Lehrern beinahe zugetraut, dass sie so wahnsinnig wären und Colin wählen würden. _

_Die Zugfahrt war unendlich öde. _  
_Zuerst eine kurze Einführung in die Pflichten der Vertrauensschüler: _  
_Wir müssen den Jüngeren helfen und nicht nur denen aus unserem Haus, müssen verantwortungsbewusst sein, dürfen unsere Befugnisse nicht ausnutzen. Es war eine lange Leier._  
_Nicht nur die Slytherins grinsten einander bei diesen Worten vielsagend zu._

_Neue Passwörter: Blutstatus für Slytherin, wer hätte das wohl gedacht? _  
_Diensteinteilung, wer macht wo die Patrouillen. Ich war bald so genervt von der Streiterei, dass ich die unbeliebten Zeiten übernahm – jetzt werde ich am Samstag morgen von 7 bis 9 durch die Gänge wandern müssen. _

_Danach waren die Formalitäten beendet und es hieß, wir sollten uns kennenlernen. _  
_Es hatte wohl niemand Bedürfnis mich näher kennenzulernen, denn ich konnte meine Lektüre „Entwicklungen der transnationalen Beziehungen zwischen dem magischen England und Atlantis im 19 Jahrhundert" ungestört lesen. _  
_Nur Granger warf einen neugierigen Blick auf mein Buch und fragte, ob ich das für die Geschichte der Zauberei lesen würde. Auf mein „aus Interesse" wusste sie jedoch nichts zu sagen und ließ mich auch in Ruhe._  
_Jedoch, nur mein Stolz verhinderte, dass ich ein anderes Buch aus meiner Tasche nahm, denn das von mir gewählte war fast unlesbar und mit Mühe konnte ich Gähnkrämpfe unterdrücken. Ich muss mir endlich angewöhnen interessantere Lektüre zuzulegen._

_Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich eine Zugfahrt mit Colin so vermissen würde._

_Die Auswahl und das anschließende Festmahl waren wie immer. _  
_Snape ist Lehrer für – oh, Freude kommt auf – Verteidigung und ein fettes Walross, Slughorn, ist der neue Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Aber wahrscheinlich wird nicht einmal der mir dieses Fach vermiesen können, wenn es schon Snape nicht gelungen ist._

_Danach kamen meine Vertrauensschülerpflichten zum ersten Einsatz, wir mussten die Erstklässler, im neuen Jahrgang sind es acht, zum Gryffindorturm führen. _

_Zum Glück redete Fabian wie üblich ohne Unterbrechung, und nicht alles, was er von sich gab, war Schwachsinn. Ich beschränkte mich hauptsächlich darauf aufzupassen, dass niemand verloren ging. _

_Während der ganzen Führung stand ein Mädchen, Heloise, im Mittelpunkt. _  
_Das erste, was mir an ihr auffiel, war, dass sie sehr hübsch ist, vom Typ Märchenprinzessin. _  
_Dieser Eindruck trat aber rasch in den Hintergrund, denn das Kind versprühte mit jedem Schritt Freude und zog die Aufmerksamkeit von allen auf sich. _  
_Sie lachte die Portraits an, die sofort zurück lachten, grüßten und ihr Kusshände zuwarfen. Sie kommentierte und stellte ständig Fragen, die nicht einmal blöd waren. Zwei Mal beantwortete ich diese Fragen, weil Fabian sie nicht wusste. Einmal musste ich sie sogar anlächeln._  
_Alles drehte sich um sie, aber das schien niemanden zu stören und sie selbst schien das nicht einmal zu bemerken. _  
_Ich glaube, der Weg zum Gryffindorturm dauerte doppelt so lange wie damals bei uns. Heloise bewerkstelligte sogar eine Vorstellrunde, denn sie wollte, dass wir uns alle kennenlernen._

_Ich hatte währenddessen Gelegenheit auch die Anderen ausgiebig zu mustern. Aufgefallen ist mir ein dunkler, stiller, für sein Alter großer, Junge namens Tom. _  
_Er war mir sofort sympathisch, denn er war stets am Rande der Gruppe, sagte nichts und schien fast mit dem Hintergrund zu verschmelzen, so wenig trat er in Erscheinung. Mir fiel eben diese auffällige Zurückhaltung auf. Er faszinierte mich und seltsamerweise auch Heloise, die stets versuchte ihn in den Mittelpunkt, zu ihr, zu holen, was er aber erfolgreich verhindern wusste. Dabei spielte ein leichtes Lächeln um seine Lippen. Ich beobachte ihn fasziniert._

_Bei dem Porträt der fetten Dame, als Fabian gerade das Passwort „Schildkrötensuppe" sagte, traf mein Blick zum ersten Mal den seinen. _  
_Er hat dunkle, unergründliche Augen, die aber zu alt für seine 11 Jahre wirken._  
_Und dann lächelte er auch mich an, unmerklich fast, ein bisschen spöttisch, aber nicht unfreundlich. Ich bemühte mich, dass mein Lächeln ebenso leicht ausfiel. Mit einem Kopfnicken ließ ich ihn als letzten der Erstklässler in den Raum eintreten, bevor ich ihm folgte und den Eingang verschloss._

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Esther nahm Heloise an der Hand und ging mit ihr langsam den Bahnsteig entlang.  
Mit der anderen Hand zog die Ältere den Gepäckwagen hinter sich her.

Heloises hellrotes Blümchenkleid, ihre weißen Lacksandalen und der helle Strohut, all das stach aus der Menge der dunkel gekleideten Menschen, die die Beiden feixend betrachteten, heraus.

Tränen flossen unaufhaltsam über ihre Wangen.  
Sie war zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben grob behandelt worden. Niemals zuvor hatte jemand sie ohne Wohlwollen betrachtet. Wieder und wieder spielten sich vor ihren Augen die Szenen ab, in denen ihre schönen, starken Eltern gedemütigt und zu Boden gestoßen wurden.  
Zum Glück war Esther schnell genug gewesen und hatte die Ohren fest genug zugehalten und Heloise hatte die Folter nicht als solche realisiert.

Esther fiel nichts ein, wodurch sie den trotzdem großen Schmerz des Kindes über die Behandlung ihrer Eltern erleichtern konnte.

Stumm gingen sie den weiten Weg zu dem schäbigen, für sie reservierten Zugteil am hintersten Ende des Bahnsteigs. Je näher sie dem Waggon kamen, desto älter und hässlicher wirkte er.

Am vorderen Ende des Zuges, war der Bahnsteig mit Menschen überfüllt, denn die Schüler versuchten dort einen Sitzplatz zu ergattern. Die Abteile in der Nähe des für sie reservierten Waggons waren leer.  
Wahrscheinlich wollte niemand mit ihnen, den Muggelgeborenen, in Verbindung gebracht werden. Schon allein räumliche Nähe war gefährlich, dachte sich Esther.

Beim Waggon angekommen, wartete eine Frau auf sie. Der Blick genügte um zu sehen, dass sie den beiden Schülerinnen nicht wohlgesonnen war.  
Das hässliche Gesicht war zu einem Grinsen verzogen. Die Hexe war in teure, dunkelgraue Roben aus Samt gekleidet, die an ihr aber wie eine schlechte Verkleidung wirkten. Um ihren Hals hing eine dicke, geschmacklose Kette aus Gold mit einem schweren Medaillon, das mit einem Totenschädel, aus dem eine Schlange kroch, verziert war.  
Eine feiste Hand hielt einen Zauberstab, der drohend gegen die Beiden gerichtet war.

„Es ist noch Platz für euch. Kommt, kommt nur. Keine Scheu! Willkommen im neuen Hogwarts!"

Esther schob Heloise schnell in den Waggon, sodass sie möglichst schnell von dieser schlimmen Frau wegkam.  
Danach versuchte Esther die Koffer mit ihrer Hand durch die schmale Zugtüre zu hieven. Sie wagte es nicht ihren Zauberstab vor der Todesserin hervorzuholen. Heloises Gepäckstück war sehr schwer und die Schülerin musste umgreifen, damit es nicht auf den Boden fiel.  
Plötzlich wurde der Koffer noch schwerer. Esther entglitt er. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte sie ihre Zehen in Sicherheit bringen, sodass sie nicht von der Kante verletzt wurde. Doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Beine getroffen von dem schweren Gepäcksstück wurden. Sie spürte wie ein Knochen brach.

Halb betäubt vor Schmerz wandte Esther sich um. Die Frau hatte den Zauberstab auf den Koffer gerichtet und grinste, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war, noch hämischer als zuvor.

„Ja, ja kleines Schlammblut, die Zeiten ändern sich. Ich bin Prof. Carrow, die neue Lehrerin für Muggelkunde."

Plötzlich veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck und sie schrie:  
„Was machst du da? Du gehörst nicht hierher!"

Esther drehte sich um. Neville Longbottom war zu dem abgelegenen Waggon gekommen und hatte die beiden Koffer mittels eines Zaubers ins Innere gebracht.

„Die Koffer haben den Weg versperrt. Ich glaub, das ist doch in Ihrem Interesse, dass alle ungehindert hineingehen können."

Nevilles Gesicht war eine perfekte Maske unschuldiger Höflichkeit. Neville, den Esther bis jetzt immer entweder als ungeschickt, verlegen oder bestenfalls freundlich erlebt hatte, bot dieser Person die Stirn!  
Was machte Neville überhaupt hier? Seine Familie waren doch lauter Zauberer? Aber Esther fühlte sich wegen seiner Anwesenheit plötzlich viel besser und nicht mehr so alleine, nicht mehr so wie eine Ausgestoßene. Sie waren nicht von allen verstoßen worden.

„Verschwinde von hier, Longbottom,", knurrte Carrow.

„Nein", erwiderte Neville und wandte sich um, „Komm, wir gehen in den Waggon, Esther!"


	4. Gedenke nicht dass du dein Leben rettest

Esther wandte sich von der feixenden Carrow ab. Der Schmerz in ihrem linken Fuß war unerträglich. Nur ihr Stolz hielt sie davon ab zu schreien. Sie ballte ihre Hände bis sich ihre Fingernägel in das Fleisch gruben.  
Neville blickte fast unmerklich auf seinen Zauberstab, doch Esther schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte die Todesserin nicht unnötig reizen.

Dann bot Neville stumm seine Hilfe an. Langsam löste Esther ihre Faust und legte sie auf Nevilles Schulter. Bestürzt bemerkte sie, dass die Handfläche nass war. Zumindest würde der Blutfleck nicht auf Nevilles schwarzer Robe leuchten.

Ihre Gedanken wandten sich aber rasch Wichtigerem zu. Es mussten die drei steilen Stufen ins Innere des Waggons bewältigt werden. Langsam und schmerzbetäubt, knickte sie ihr verletztes Bein ab. Mit der einen Hand stützte sie sich auf Nevilles Schulter mit der Anderen klammerte sie sich an das dünne, fragil wirkende Geländer im Aufgang.

So erklomm sie langsam die ersten beiden Stufen. Doch dann war Neville zu tief unter ihr und bot ihr kaum mehr Halt. Auf einem Bein stehend geriet sie ins Taumeln und um das Gleichgewicht nicht vollständig zu verlieren und die Stufen hinab zu fallen, machte sie eine schnelle Bewegung, die ihr gebrochenes Bein beanspruchte.  
Es war schrecklich und schreiend fiel sie vornüber in den Waggon. Für einen Moment wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Wie aus einem Radio hörte sie ein gackerndes Lachen und bestürzte Rufe.

Sie spürte, wie sie mehrere Hände vorsichtig zur Seite drehten.  
„Passt auf das linke Bein auf!", ertönte Nevilles besorgte Stimme.  
Er musste hinter ihr in den Wagen gekommen und trotz seiner Tollpatschigkeit über ihre den Eingang versperrenden Beine geklettert sein.  
Mühsam öffnete sie die Augen und blickte in die unergründlichen Augen Toms, der sich neben sie niedergekniet hatte.  
Einen Moment später war auch Heloise bei ihr. Mit ihren feinen, weißen Händen strich sie Esthers wirre, braune Haare aus dem Gesicht und hielt ihr ein weißes Taschentuch an die Nase, die auch angefangen hatte zu bluten.

Dann beugte sich auch Neville zu ihr.

„Ich glaube, dein Bein ist gebrochen. Das wird Madame Pomfrey richten müssen. Aber meine Großmutter hat mir im Sommer einen Zauber beigebracht, der könnte zumindest ein bisschen helfen. Ich hoffe, ich bringe ihn zusammen."

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Esthers linkes Bein murmelte leise „Episkey", und sofort spürte Esther, wie der Schmerz nachließ. Es war zwar bei Weitem nicht gut, aber zumindest erträglich.  
„Danke", murmelte sie.  
Neville war aber noch nicht fertig. Er heilte auch noch die sonstigen Schrammen, die sie sich in den letzten Minuten zugezogen hatte.

Mit Hilfe von Neville und Tom richtete sie sich auf und setzte sich auf eine niedrige, harte Bank. Vorsichtig streckte sie ihr Bein aus und versuchte mit Heloises Taschentuch das Blut aus ihrem Gesicht zu wischen.

Anschließend sah sie sich in dem Waggon um. Der erste Gedanke, der ihr durch den Kopf schoss, war „Viehwaggon".  
Er war nicht in Abteile getrennt, stattdessen gab es entlang der Wände eine U-förmige Sitzreihe aus Holz. Am oberen Ende des Raums stand ein großer, mit dunkelrotem Plüsch bezogener, thronartiger Lehnstuhl auf einem Podest. Er war den Sitzreihen zugewandt.

Entlang den Bänken kauerten schon einige Schüler. Niemand redete, fast alle blickten stumm und entsetzt auf sie.

Esther war überrascht wie viele sie kannte.  
Lewina Madry aus Ravenclaw war wie immer in ein Schulbuch vertieft und schien wie üblich von dem Geschehen um sie nichts mitzubekommen.  
Im hinteren Eck saß der hochnäsig ausschauende Siebtklässler Justin aus Hufflepuff, der ein Jahr über ihr war.  
Blia war da. Esther hatte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur vermutet, dass die Halbschwedin eine Muggelgeborene sei.  
Esther seufzte. Sie konnte Gwendolyn Thompson, die beste Freundin von Romilda Vane, nicht ausstehen.  
Neben der Fünftklässlerin saß deren dunkelhaariger Mitschüler. Esther kannte ihn nur vom Sehen, wusste aber, dass er ständig schlechte Witze machte.  
Dann befanden sich noch vier ihr unbekannte Schülerinnen und Schüler im Waggon.

Colin und Dennis fehlten noch. Trotz der Situation musste Esther schmunzeln. Die Reisen mit den Creeveys zum Bahnhof glichen immer einem Abenteuer. Egal wie früh sie losfuhren, stets hatte einer der beiden Brüder etwas essentielles wie den Zauberstab oder sämtliche Schulbücher vergessen, was ein Umkehren erforderlich machte und sie den Bahnhof erst in letzter Minute erreichen ließ.

Esther wollte die Blicke von ihr abwenden. Weil ihr nichts Besseres einfiel, sagte sie:

„Hallo! Habt ihr schöne Ferien gehabt?"

Sobald sie diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, kamen sie ihr unendlich dämlich vor. Neville –was war mit ihm bloß über den Sommer geschehen? – half ihr:

„Mein Sommer war super. Ich war mit meiner Oma am Meer. Ich bin mir sicher, ich habe da einen Kelpie gesehen, der sich wieso auch immer im Meer verirrt hat. Aber meine Oma hat mir nicht geglaubt."

„Was ist ein Kelpie?", fragte Blia sofort.

„Das ist so eine Art Wasserpferd, das in tiefen Flüssen wohnt und Fische und Algen frisst. Ganz harmlose und hübsche Tiere. Aber keine Ahnung, was der Kelpie im Meer gemacht hat. Hat jemand von euch im Sommer Zauberwesen gesehen?"  
Neville setzte sich neben Blia, die sofort zu erzählen begonnen hatte:

„Und dann", so erzählte sie, „dann waren da plötzlich lauter Feen. Meine Eltern konnten sie nicht sehen. Die haben gesagt, dass das nur Lichtflecken waren. Ich hab damals noch nichts gewusst von der Zauberei, aber meine Großmutter, die kommt aus Schweden ..."

Wie wenige Worte es brauchte um die vollkommen verängstigten Jugendlichen wieder in eine scheinbar normale Gruppe Schüler zu verwandeln, die einander ihre Ferienerlebnisse erzählten, lachten und einander übertönten. Doch Esther machte sich keine Illusionen. Es war eine aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit, die die zugrunde liegende Angst überspielte.

Nur Tom und Heloise schlossen sich der ausgelassenen Stimmung nicht an. Sie redeten leise miteinander. Das Mädchen hatte sich zwar wieder gefasst, doch ihren verquollen Augen konnte man die vorangegangenen Tränen ansehen. Tom blickte ernst und liebevoll auf seine Freundin und hörte ihr zu. Er schien genau die richtigen Worte zu kennen, mit denen er Heloise beruhigen konnte.

In der Zwischenzeit waren auch Colin und Dennis gekommen. Der Ältere brauchte nur einen Moment um zu bemerken, dass Esther verletzt war. Er setzte sich neben sie und flüsterte besorgt:

„Was hat dir denn die Carrow angetan?"

Esther überlegte einen Moment, ob sie dieses Gespräch verschieben sollte, doch dann entschloss sie sich, eine Kurzfassung der Ereignisse zu erzählen. Jedoch flüsternd, denn sie wollte vermeiden, dass die auf ihrer anderen Seite sitzende Heloise etwas verstehen konnte.

„Was ist hier los?!", brüllte es plötzlich in den Waggon! Carrow stand am Eingang und drohte mit erhobenem Zauberstab.

Sofort war es still.

„Ihr seid nicht zum Vergnügen hier!"  
Auf ihrer teigigen Stirn glänzten nun Schweißperlen. Ihre grelle Stimme überschlug sich.

Sie befahl, dass alle ruhig sein sollten. Auf der ganzen Fahrt wollte sie kein Wort hören. Der Erste, der was sagte, bekäme den Crucio zu fühlen.  
Dann ließ sie sich schnaufend in den roten Thron fallen.

Der Zug fuhr ab.

Esther erschrak. Die Folter von Heloises Eltern stand ihr lebhaft vor Augen. Sie glaubte Carrow sofort, dass sie ihre Worte ernst meinte. Auch Colin, Neville und ein paar der älteren wurden bleich.  
Doch die Jüngeren konnten gar nicht wissen, was dieser Fluch bedeutete.  
Esther hoffte, dass sie die Lehrerin ernst nehmen würden, obwohl sie die Schwere der Drohung nicht begreifen konnten.

Am Anfang schien es auch gut zu gehen. Während der Fahrt aus London waren alle mucksmäuschenstill und saßen stocksteif da. Bald schien die Wachsamkeit von Carrow nachzulassen. Sie legte ihren Zauberstab neben sich auf die Lehne. Kurz darauf begannen die ersten Schüler ihre Füße auszustrecken und unruhig auf den Sitzen herum zu wetzen.  
Es dauerte noch eine geraume Zeit, doch dann fragte eine der jüngeren Schülerinnen, sicher eine Ravenclaw:  
„Entschuldigung, Professor, könnten wir in unseren Schulbüchern lesen!"

Das hätte sie nicht fragen sollen.

Carrow erhob sich und ging langsam auf das Mädchen zu.  
„Du willst also in unseren Zauberbüchern lesen. Bücher, die du nur lesen kannst, weil du Magie gestohlen hast. Ich bezweifle, dass du diese Bücher überhaupt verstehen kannst. Bald, bald ... der Dunkle Lord weiß schon, was er mit euch tut. Aber jetzt weiß ich, was ich tu!" Sie erhob den Zauberstab.

„Stopp!", riefen Neville und Colin gemeinsam. Carrow hielt in der Bewegung inne und sah zu den zwei jungen Männern, die sich erhoben hatten.  
Ihr Blick blieb an Neville hängen:

„Du bist auch da, Longbottom? Was machst du hier? Du bist kein Schlammblut!"

„Darf man nicht hier sein, wenn man aus einer Zaubererfamilie kommt, Professor? Das habe ich nicht gewusst! Wissen Sie, mir hat dieser Waggon einfach so gut gefallen. Ich finde, diese Sitze einfach so bequem und außerdem ist man sonst immer nur mit sechs Leuten im Abteil. Hier sind sogar", er zählte kurz durch „sogar fünfzehn. Da kann man sich so viel besser unterhalten. Aber da habe ich natürlich nicht gewusst, dass wir nicht reden dürfen."

Es gelang Neville eine passable Colin-Imitation der ersten Schuljahre hinzulegen. Lediglich sein Blick hätte ihn verraten können, aber den bemerkte Carrow zum Glück nicht.  
Die Lehrerin wusste nicht, was sie auf diese Worte erwidern sollte. Sie schien darüber die Ursache der Unterbrechung vergessen zu haben:

„Jetzt musst du dableiben, Longbottom. Man kann von hier nicht in den Rest des Zuges gehen! Aber eine Strafarbeit wirst du in Hogwarts bekommen!"

Sie ging zurück zu ihrem Thron.

_05.11.1996_  
_Es ist schon spät in der Nacht. Eigentlich sollte ich schon längst schlafen. Ich habe es auch schon versucht._  
_Aber die Ereignisse von heute Abend lassen mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Zum ersten Mal fühle ich mich zuhause in Hogwarts, zwar nicht beliebt, aber irgendwie aufgenommen. Gleichzeitig komme ich mir lächerlich vor, dass eine solche Kleinigkeit mich so berührt._

_Vor ein paar Tagen, ich hatte zuvor Colin verscheucht um mich meinem Buch widmen zu können, kam Heloise zu mir. Sie wippte und tanzte vor mir auf und ab. Ich las aber weiter, doch sie ging nicht weg, solange bis ich entnervt mein Buch beiseite legte._

_„Was liest du denn da?"_

_Auf meine Antwort, 'Zusammenfassende Darstellung der Kriege zwischen der Nation der Goblins und der magischen Bevölkerung Englands' von Razhwak, war sie nicht wie alle Anderen schnell verschwunden mit dem Gesichtsausdruck: „Ich habe es ja immer gewusst, mit der stimmt etwas nicht."_  
_Nein, sie hat den Kopf auf die Seite gelegt, mich aus ihren großen, kornblumenfarbenen Augen angeblickt und ernsthaft gefragt:_

_„Könntest du dir vorstellen, mir einmal etwas über die Goblinkriege zu erzählen? Ich bin zu dumm für Prof. Binns Unterricht. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, auf was er hinaus will, so sehr ich mir Mühe gebe."_

_Auf mein „Mal schauen" reagierte Heloise so wie Colin und sonst niemand reagieren würde._

_„Wie schön. Ich werde es auch den Anderen sagen. Ich glaube, es geht ihnen in dem Fach auch nicht anders als mir."_

_Sie fixierte einen Termin, erzählte allen Erstklässlern aus Gryffindor, dass ich Nachhilfe in Geschichte der Zauberei geben würde und dass ich das furchtbar spannend machen würde._

_So saß die versammelte Mannschaft heute um halb sieben erwartungsfroh um einen der Gemeinschaftstische in Gryffindor versammelt. Heloise, Anne, Jonathan, Takeo, Jacquline, und wie sie alle heißen, blickten mich mit großen Augen an, als ich nichts ahnend aus dem Speisesaal kam._

_Selbst Tom war gekommen. Wie üblich saß er ein bisschen abseits und widerstand Heloises Versuchen ihn ins Zentrum zu locken._

_Mein Schreck war gewaltig. Auf gute, Ich-sehe-niemanden-und-niemand-sieht-mich-Manier, hatte ich selbstverständlich damit gerechnet, dass alles im Sande verlaufen würde._

_„Esther, komm her. Wir warten alle schon ganz gespannt!" Meine Fluchtversuche wurden durch Heloise unterbunden._

_Nach fieberhafter Suche nach Begrüßungsworten und einer langen peinlichen Stille, fielen mir schlussendlich die rettenden, wenn auch nicht besonders kreativen Worte ein:_  
_„Wie gefällt euch Hogwarts?"_

_Es folgten Begeisterungsstürme, welche Zauber sie denn schon gelernt, welche Geister sie schon erschreckt, welche Irrwege sie schon erreicht und welche Streiche sie schon gespielt hätten._  
_Obwohl ich mit Sicherheit nicht begeistert wirkte, sondern nur stumm dasaß, nahmen die Erzählungen kein Ende._

_Nur Tom schwieg. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er mein ungesagtes, aber gedachtes „Gefällt es euch eben so wenig wie mir?" erraten hatte und vielleicht sogar teilte. Der Junge fasziniert mich._

_Irgendwann unterbrach ich das Gequassel der Kleinen und fragte sie nach ihrem Thema in Geschichte._  
_Zum Glück waren es die Goblinkriege des 17. Jahrhunderts._  
_Ich erzählte ihnen einiges von dem, was ich wusste. Rasch wurde mein Vortrag aber unterbrochen. Sie stellten mir viele Fragen, die ich so gut ich es vermochte zu beantworten versuchte. Zu meiner großen Überraschung machte mir das Ganze Spaß. Zu meiner noch größeren Überraschung gefiel es ihnen offensichtlich auch, denn sie lachten und wollten gar nicht mehr aufhören._

_Als ich irgendwann doch Schluss machen konnte, nicht ohne der Versicherung diese Geschichtsstunde einmal zu wiederholen, bemerkte ich, dass einige von den höheren Jahrgängen dastanden und mir auch zugehört hatten._

_Natürlich, Anne und Lucy standen mit Romilda, und Gwendolyn und dem ganzen Clan etwas entfernt und spotteten, wie üblich, über mich._

_Colin befand sich hinter den Erstklässlern und streckte mir mit einem breitem Grinsen den Daumen nach oben._  
_„Klick" Ehe ich mich versehen konnte, natürlich ein Photo. Irgendwann schmeiße ich diesen verdammten Apparat in den See._

_Blia, die ich letztes Jahr zu Beginn einmal in dem Arithmantik-Turm aufgeklaubt habe:_  
_Damals hatte sie sich auf dem Weg in den Kerker verlaufen. Ihr Orientierungssinn muss eine Katastrophe sein, und stand heulend, von niemandem beachtet, in einem verborgenen Winkel._  
_Heute strahlte sie mich an und hatte mir offensichtlich auch zugehört._

_Auch Ginny war da. Vielleicht hat sie mir meine Weigerung im letzten Jahr bei Potters Verteidigungskurs mitzumachen, verziehen und möchte unsere fast-Freundschaft wieder aufbauen. Obwohl ich so feige bin._

_„Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du so gut erklären kannst. Wenn du die Goblinkriege erklärst, klingen sie fast interessant. Es ist mir noch nie aufgefallen, dass sich die Vergangenheit irgendwie wiederholt."_

_Fast hätte ich gesagt, dass sie da früh drauf kommt._

_Aber ich möchte Ginny nicht schon wieder vor den Kopf stoßen. Sie ist die einzige Mitschülerin aus meinem Jahrgang, mit der ich ein Bisschen was anfangen kann. So gerne ich Colin mag, es ist auf Dauer anstrengend immer nur mit ihm reden zu können._

Jetzt hatten alle verstanden, dass mit Carrow nicht zu scherzen war. Die Stille hielt nun länger an.

Doch Esther spürte wie Heloise neben ihr langsam unruhig wurde. Normalerweise war das Kind ständig in Bewegung. Esther hatte sich schon öfter gefragt, wie die Kleine überhaupt Schulstunden überstand. Doch diese Situation hier, das erzwungene Stillsitzen für mehrere Stunden nach dem Schock am Bahnsteig, das musste für Heloise kaum auszuhalten sein.  
Langsam, ganz langsam, sodass Carrow nichts bemerken konnte, ließ sie ihre Hand sinken und ergriff Heloises, zum zweiten Mal am heutigen Tag.

Sie spürte, dass sich das Mädchen entspannte.

Esthers Gedanken schwirrten:  
Sie müssten irgendwie aus Hogwarts fliehen. Dass für sie kein Unterricht mehr stattfinden würde, daran zweifelte sie nach den Worten Carrows nicht mehr.  
Der Waggon glich einem Käfig, in dem sie gefangen waren und anschließend konnten sie gesammelt dem Ministerium oder wem auch immer übergeben werden.  
Was danach mit ihnen passieren würde, daran wagte Esther nicht zu denken.  
Kurz überlegte die Schülerin, ob Neville, Colin und sie gemeinsam Carrow überwältigen danach fliehen könnten. Aber Carrow hatte wahrscheinlich vorgesorgt, sodass bei einem Angriff von Schülern sicher Todesser zu Hilfe kommen könnten. Dann würde mit ihnen kurzer Prozess gemacht werden.  
Nein, wahrscheinlich hätten sie in Hogwarts bessere Chancen zu entkommen. Hoffentlich würden ihnen McGonagall, Flitwick und Sprout helfen.

Als hätte Carrow ihre Gedanken gelesen, grinste sie Esther hämisch an.  
„Du sitzt aber gemütlich da. Gibt es einen Grund, wieso dein linkes Bein ausgestreckt ist?"

„Nein, Professor!", murmelte Esther, biss die Zähne zusammen und winkelte ihr verletztes Bein ab, das nun wieder entsetzlich zu schmerzen begonnen hatte. Sie verfluchte dabei ihren verdammten Trotz.

Mit der Zeit fiel es nun auch Esther immer schwerer ruhig zu sitzen.  
Sie spürte auch, wie Colin und Heloise neben ihr immer unruhiger wurden. Irgendwann, wie viel Zeit vergangen war konnte Esther nicht mehr sagen, hielt Heloise das Stillsitzen nicht mehr aus. Sie begann hin und her zu wetzen.  
Esther versuchte sie möglichst unauffällig zu beruhigen. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie, dass auch Tom auf der anderen Seite des Mädchens das Gleiche probierte. Qualvolle Minuten verstrichen, in denen Heloise versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Doch es gelang ihr nicht:

Irgendwann rief sie laut: „Ich halte es nicht mehr aus!"

Sofort war die plumpe Gestalt Carrows bei ihnen. „Wer hat da was gesagt?" Sie zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Heloise.

Esther hörte in ihrem Kopf die verzweifelte Stimme von Heloises Vater, der sie anflehte auf seine Tochter aufzupassen:

„Sie irren sich, Professor! Ich habe gerade gesagt: Ich halte es nicht mehr aus! Die Fahrt dauert schon so lange und mein Bein schmerzt entsetzlich."

Der Zauberstab war nun vor ihrem Gesicht.

Sie sah einen roten Lichtblitz und danach waren nur mehr Schmerzen, unerträgliche Schmerzen, zu spüren. Es war schlimmer als alles, was Esther bis jetzt je erlebt hatte. Es nahm kein Ende!

„Hören Sie auf!" irgendjemand rief im Hintergrund.

Danach wurde alles schwarz.


	5. Sie äußerte eine flehentliche Bitte

**Vielen Dank an Remus Lupin, der mir auch dieses Kapitel betagelesen hat! **

Schmerzen, der ihren Körper in Krämpfen erzittern ließen, ihn danach einen Moment ermattet und entspannt zurück ließen bevor sie erneut zurückkehrten. Dieser Rhythmus beherrschte Esther als sie sich langsam aus der sanften Umklammerung der Bewusstlosigkeit löste.

Es dauerte aber lange, bis sie etwas anderes als die Wellen der auf und abebbenden Schmerzen wahrnahm. Als erstes bemerkte sie, dass sie in einem weichen Bett lag; sie war aber viel zu betäubt um in ihrem Kopf klare Gedanken zu fassen.

Wie aus der Ferne hörte sie zwei Frauen, die leise miteinander redeten. Beide Stimmen waren ihr irgendwie vertraut; aber sie war so gelähmt, dass ihr die zugehörigen Personen nicht einfielen

„Ich bin gekommen so rasch ich konnte... Sie war ohnmächtig, bevor er unterbrochen hat… Neville musste zuschauen, stell dir das vor. Der Junge war im Abteil bei ihnen. Er wird Alice immer ähnlicher…"

Esther nahm diese Worte in sich auf, aber sie ergründete den Sinn nicht. Unterdessen wurden die Schmerzen ein bisschen schwächer und der Wirbel in ihren Gedanken ließ nach. Mühsam öffnete sie die Augen, aber ein grelles Licht hinderte sie daran etwas zu sehen. Instinktiv wollte sie ihre Arme heben um die Helligkeit abzuwehren, doch ihr gelang nur ein Zucken mit den Armen, bevor die Kraft sie verließ.

Die Bewegung genügte indessen um die zwei Personen aufmerksam zu machen. Das Gespräch brach ab und Esther hörte Schritte, die sich ihrem Bett näherten.

Madame Pomfrey war herangetreten, sie schirmte das Licht ab und so konnte die Schülerin für einen Moment die freundlichen braunen Augen erkennen, die voller Sorge auf Esther blickten. Indes wurde sie erneut von einem heftigen Krampf geschüttelt, zum ersten Mal hatte sie das Bedürfnis zu schreien, doch als sie den Mund öffnete, kam nur ein Krächzen heraus.  
Sie spürte wie eine kühle Hand sich auf ihre Stirn gelegt wurde:

„Ruhig, ruhig. Gleich wird es besser."

Die angenehme Stimme der Schulkrankenschwester beruhigte Esther und die Schmerzen ließen nach.  
Daraufhin hob Madame Pomfrey Esthers Oberkörper und setzte eine Flasche an die Lippen der Schülerin:

„Das wird die Schmerzen stillen."

Sowie Esther die ersten Schlucke getrunken hatte, entspannte sich ihr Körper. Auch wenn die Beschwerden nicht ganz vergingen, so waren sie doch nur mehr ein Schatten der zuvor erlittenen Pein.

„Danke", wollte Esther flüstern. Allerdings war es abermals nur ein Krächzen, das sie herausbrachte.

„Warten Sie einen Moment. Ich hole den Heiserkeitsstiller."

Esther, deren Augen sich nun an die Helligkeit gewohnt hatten, blickte der davon rauschenden Madame Pomfrey nach. Da fiel ihr Blick auf McGonagall, die in der Nähe des Bettes stand und sie beobachtete.

_21.11.1994_  
_McGonagall. Sie ist an allem Schuld. _

_Nur wegen ihr, muss ich diese schreckliche Schule ertragen und kann nicht mit normalen Kindern in eine normale Schule gehen, normale Freundinnen haben, und normale Sachen lernen. _

_Und das war wohl der schrecklichste Tag, den ich in Hogwarts je erlebt habe. Die absolute Katastrophe fand, wie es zu erwarten war, in Verwandlungen statt:_

_Der Tag begann schlecht, ich hatte kaum geschlafen und Albträume hatten mich in der Nacht geplagt. Am Morgen stand ich zu spät auf und die erste Stunde war Zaubertränke. Doch in der Eile fand ich meine Bürste nicht, und auch meine frisch gewaschene Kleidung war verschwunden. Lediglich ein Umhang, der in der letzten Zaubertränkestunde einiges abbekommen hatte, tauchte auf. Noch dazu waren meine Schuhe weg. Nur zwei Einzelstücke lagen verstreut in einer Ecke._  
_Niemand war mehr da, der mir helfen konnte, und ich hatte es entsetzlich eilig. Nicht einmal mein Frühstück konnte ich ausfallen lassen, denn ansonsten würde mein Magen spätestens in Verwandlungen laut zu knurren beginnen._

_So saß in der großen Halle, gerädert von der Nacht und unfrisiert, in ungewaschener Kleidung und mit einer braunen Sandale und einem schwarzen Halbschuh. Ich verschlang hastig mein Müsli._  
_Lucy und Anne kicherten und machten den halben Gryffindortisch auf meine Erscheinung aufmerksam. Ich hörte immer mehr unterdrücktes Gelächter._  
_Mein Verdacht wurde zur Gewissheit, die Beiden hatten meine Sachen verschwinden lassen._

_Währenddessen redete Colin, der wie üblich nichts von dem Geschehen rings um ihn bemerkte, ohne Unterlass über seine „Potter stinkt nicht" Anstecker, die nun, so kurze Zeit vor dem ersten Turnier endlich fertig sein würden. Er selbst trug rund zehn Stück auf seinem Umhang und wollte mir fünf aufdrängen, damit ich auch meine Unterstützung für Potter zeigen würde. Auf meine Bitten, endlich zu schweigen, reagierte er nicht. _

_Schlussendlich verlor ich die Geduld und sagte etwas, worüber ich selbst sofort erschrak. Colin versteinerte und blickte mich lange an. Seine grauen Augen waren ganz groß und seine leise Stimme klang ganz hell, als er schließlich sagte:_

_„Die Straße deine Worte an mich ist ohnehin gepflastert mit Beleidigungen. Aber das geht zu weit Esther!"_

_Danach stand er auf und verschwand, sein halb aufgegessenes Croissant lag anklagend neben mir._  
_Ich habe immer noch ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen._

_Es folgten Zaubertränke, Colin setzte sich neben einen Slytherin. _  
_Wir mussten den Schrumpftrank, dessen Rezept ich eigentlich kann, brauen. Ich war nicht bei der Sache und ohne Colins Hilfe misslang mir der Trank vollkommen. Am Ende der Stunde wurde ich Ziel des schneidenden Spotts von Snape. Dabei kommentierte der Schleimbeutel unter anderem meine Kleidung, was wieherndes Gelächter bei Lucy und Anne hervorrief. _

_In der darauffolgenden Pause verspotteten mich die Beiden weiter, meine Frisur, mein Aussehen, mein Verhalten, nichts ließen sie unkommentiert. Als ich nicht reagierte, begannen sie auch Colin zu beleidigen. Sie flüsterten mir zu: Wie doof er denn wäre, dass er sich überhaupt mit mir abgäbe, dass wir ein schönes Paar abgäben, hässlich und hässlich, unbeliebt und unbeliebt,... Die Worte gegen Colin trafen mich mehr als alles, was sie zuvor gesagt hatten._

_Niemand half mir, Ginny war böse auf mich, wegen meiner Bemerkung über Potter vor zwei Tagen, Mary mischt sich niemals ein und Colin kam erst in der letzten Minute, und setzte sich, ohne mich einmal anzublicken, neben Lewina aus Ravenclaw._

_Ich verlor fast meine Beherrschung, in mir kämpfte der Drang wahllos Flüche um mich zu werfen mit dem Bedürfnis aufzuspringen und davonzulaufen. Aber das Erscheinen McGonagalls im Verwandlungsraum beendete den Spott, bevor ich mich für eine der beiden Möglichkeiten entschieden hatte._

_Die Aufgabe der Stunde wäre gewesen einen Teller in eine funktionierende Uhr zu verwandeln. Ich holte mir einen Stapel und begann mit meinen Verwandlungen. Um meine Wut auszulassen hielt ich mich wie stets in dieser Klasse nicht an die Vorgaben. Es entstanden Masken mit schauderhaften Fratzen, die aber alle gewisse Ähnlichkeiten zu bestehenden Personen aufwiesen, und jede trug, so sehr ich mich auch bemühte, dies zu verhindern, meine verhasste Stupsnase. _

_Anstatt dass die Verwandlungen mich, wie normalerweise, beruhigten, wuchs mein Zorn ins Unermessliche und richtete sich gegen alles und jeden. Und am meisten gegen mich._

_McGonagall ließ mich einen Großteil der Stunde in Ruhe. Gegen Ende aber kam sie zu mir und betrachtete missbilligend die Ansammlung der Nicht-Uhren auf meinem Tisch. Dann hob sie ein Stück, das ihr entfernt ähnelte:_

_„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für das bewusste Missachten der Vorgaben."_

_Und ihr Blick wanderte zu meinen Schuhen:_

_„Fünf weitere Punkte für das Nichteinhalten der Hausordnung. Und jetzt verwandeln Sie einen Teller in eine Uhr!"_

_Im Hintergrund hörte ich Lucy und Anne gackern. _  
_Die Wut in meinem Bauch begann zu kochen und raubte mir die Sinne. Ich machte eine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab, doch zum ersten Mal gelang mir die gewünschte Verwandlung nicht._

_Ich hatte das Pult verwandelt und ein Tiger stand da, der fauchend zum Sprung zu Lucy und Anne ansetzte. _  
_Bevor die ersten Schreie ertönten, hatte McGonagall das Tier wieder zurück verwandelt._

_Sie starrte mich an, ich starrte zurück. Kein einziges Mal hatte ich die Lehrerin so nahe daran gesehen ihre Fassung zu verlieren. In der Klasse war es nun totenstill._

_„Noch nie..." _  
_Ihr fehlten die Worte. _  
_Und dann veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck, knapp und emotionslos sagte sie:_

_„50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Sie haben für den Rest des Monats nachsitzen und morgen um 17.00 Uhr melden Sie sich bei Prof. Dumbledore in seinem Büro."_

Poppy kam mit einem kleinen, grünen Fläschchen herbeigeeilt und schüttete den Inhalt in ein kelchförmiges Glas:

„Da, trink das! Das wird die Heiserkeit heilen."

Esther dankte und nahm das Glas. Sie blickte zuerst misstrauisch auf das schwefelgelbe Gebräu, das bedrohlich rauchte, aber als McGonagall sich räusperte, kippte sie es schnell in ihren Mund. Zu ihrer Überraschung schmeckte es süßlich, wie ein Hustensaft, und sie spürte sofort die Wirkung des Tranks, die das Kratzen im Hals löste.  
Nun war auch McGonagall zum Bett gekommen. Noch nie hatte sich Esther gefreut sie zu sehen, doch nun tat es ihr beinahe wohl in das von strenge, von Furchen gezeichnete Gesicht ihrer Lehrerin zu blicken. Die Frau musterte sie eingehend, ihr Gesicht verriet keinen ihrer Gedanken. Schließlich fragte sie leise:

„Wie heißen Sie?"

Das Mädchen war beleidigt ob dieser Frage. Nach fünf Schuljahren mit einer durchaus ereignisreichen gemeinsamen Geschichte war das Mädchen davon ausgegangen, dass McGonagall ihren Namen wisse. Ungläubig antwortete sie:

„Esther Wilkins"

Nachdem Esther auch die darauffolgenden Fragen beantwortet hatte, Fragen, die in ihren Augen kaum weniger seltsam waren, schwieg McGonagall lange.

Esther betrachtete die Lehrerin eingehend, McGonagall war über den Sommer alt geworden, ihre Runzeln hatten sich vertieft, sie wirkte erschöpft und von Trauer und Sorgen erfüllt.  
Plötzlich wurde die jahrelang gehegte Abneigung gegen McGonagall unwichtig, zum ersten Mal konnte Esther die Lehrerin ohne Wut ansehen.

Es wurde ihr bewusst, welche Last sich auf dem Rücken dieser Frau befand. Sie, die engste Vertraute von Dumbledore, war nun wohl die Anführerin derjenigen, die noch nicht aufgegeben hatten im Kampf gegen die Todesser und Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen. Gleichzeitig war sie gefesselt an die Stelle als Lehrerin in einer Schule, deren nunmehriger Direktor Dumbledore hinterrücks ermordet hatte. McGonagall musste jede ihre Handlungen abwägen, musste überlegen, ob die Hilfe, die sie vom Regime verfolgten Schülern gäbe, ihre Position so schwächen würde, dass dadurch zukünftig ihre Hände gebunden wären.  
Während sie über McGonagall nachdachte, fielen Esther nun auch wieder die vergangenen Ereignisse ein, die sie erst in das Krankenlager gebracht hatten. Sie brach die Stille:

„Was ist passiert? Wo sind die anderen, Professor?"

„Außer Ihnen ist niemanden etwas passiert. Die anderen wurden von der neuen 'Professorin'"  
die Lehrerin spie dieses Wort förmlich aus, als ob es ihr körperliches Unbehagen bereitete Carrow als Professorin zu bezeichnen,  
„in einen gesonderten Raum gebracht. Nur der Direktor und die Carrow-Geschwister haben Zutritt."

McGonagall wirkte nun wie eine alte Kämpferin, als sie sich nun zu Esther beugte und hastig flüsterte:

„Morgen Vormittag werden wir euch befreien, ihr müsst dann in den Raum der Wünsche gelangen, dort bleibt ihr solange, bis ein sicherer Ort gefunden wurde. Der genaue Zeitpunkt wird über eine Münze bekannt gegeben, die Mr. Creevey und Mr. Finch-Fletchley besitzen müssten. Das sagte zumindest Mr. Longbottom."

Esther nickte, sie wusste, dass Colin sich von der Münze, die er in Potters Club bekommen hatte, nie trennte.

McGonagall saß nun wieder aufrecht, und dann verzog sich ihr Gesicht zu einem ihrer seltenen Lächeln.

„Esther, wenige Menschen hätten im Zug so gehandelt, wie Sie. Ich würde gerne..."

Die Lehrerin brach ab, es waren plötzlich schwere Schritte zu hören und die für Esther alptraumhafte Gestalt Carrow erschien im Türrahmen des Krankenlager. Sofort ertönte die schnarrende Stimme:

„McGonagall, was tun Sie hier? Es wurde doch klar und deutlich gesagt, dass jegliches Zusammentreffen mit den Schlammblütern verboten ist."

McGonagall drehte sich nicht einmal um. Ihr Blick blieb an Esther haften, die zu zittern begonnen hatte. Ihre Stimme ertönte nun klar und hell durch den Raum:

„Miss Wilkins wurde schwer verletzt. Ich trage die Verantwortung für die Schüler Gryffindors. "

„Schlammblüter sind keine Schüler Hogwarts mehr."

McGonagall drehte sich langsam um, aus ihrer leisen Stimme war die Verachtung deutlich zu hören:

„Sind die Muggelgeborenen offiziell aus Hogwarts verwiesen worden? Meines Erachtens nach gibt es keinen derartigen Bescheid. Miss Wilkins obliegt somit meiner Verantwortung."

Carrow trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, ihr hässliches Gesicht verzog sich, ihr Mund ging auf und ab, sie begann zu reden, doch McGonagalls Stimme übertönte ihr Worte ohne Mühe, als sie sich wieder Esther zuwandte und mit sanfter Stimme sagte:

„Ich muss Ihnen zu ihrer Prüfung in Verwandlungen gratulieren, Miss Wilkins. Sie sollte sich überlegen, ob Sie nicht in Verwandlungen ihren Meister machen. Sie haben eine außergewöhnliche Begabung in diesem Fach und sollten diese nutzen. Ihr Prüfung in diesem Fach gehört mit zu den besten, die ich je erlebt habe."

McGonagalls Lob und ihr aufmunterndes Lächeln beruhigten Esther, ihr Körper entspannte sich. Die Lehrerin drückte sanft Esthers Hand, die auf der Decke lag und sagte leise:

„Machen Sie es gut, Miss Wilkins. Ich freue mich auf unser Wiedersehen!"

Danach fügte die Lehrerin flüsternd und beinahe flehentlich hinzu:

„Und, ich bitte Sie, passen Sie auf die Kinder auf."

Gleichzeitig begann Carrow fast zu schreien.  
„Die soll ihren Meister...",

Doch abermals wurde sie von der Verwandlungslehrerin mühelos unterbrochen, die sich nun erhoben hatte.

„Professor, Sie wollten mit mir vor der Eröffnungsrede über Mr. Longbottom sprechen. Wir wurden bei dem Gespräch... unterbrochen. Hätten Sie jetzt Zeit dies in meinem Büro nachzuholen?"

Madame Pomfrey war kurz darauf in ihr Büro gegangen, nicht ohne sich zuerst zu versichern, dass Esther nichts fehle:

„Aber Sie bleiben liegen, so lange es irgendwie geht. Dass das klar ist", hatte sie missbilligend gemurmelt, als die Schülerin Anstalten machte sich zu erheben

„Nach einem solchen Schock muss ihr Körper geschont werden"

Das Mädchen fühlte sich fast schuldig, als sie an das Gespräch mit McGonagall zurück dachte. Die Lehrerin war so nett gewesen, und Esther hatte kaum etwas erwidert. Kein Dankeswort war über ihre Lippen gekommen. Sie hoffte, dass die Lehrerin ihren Händedruck beim Abschied richtig gedeutet hatte.

Langsam betäubten die sanften Wolken des Schlafes wieder ihre Gedanken, als plötzlich Schritte sie aus ihrer Trance rissen. Die Augen in Furcht vor Carrow geweitet, blickte Esther in das Halbdunkel des nur mehr von Dämmerlicht erhellten Schlafsaals. Aber sie konnte nur zwei Schemen erkennen, die zu ihrem Bett hasteten. Gleich darauf ließ Esthers Anspannung nach, denn sie erkannte die vertrauten Gestalten Ginnys und Nevilles.

„Wir wollten dich unbedingt besuchen, solange wir noch können. Die Anderen sind weggesperrt. Irgendein Todesser bewacht die Tür streng. Zu ihnen würden nicht einmal Fred und George kommen. Aber der Carrow, der bis jetzt deine Tür bewacht hat, ist gerade vom Krankenflügel weggegangen, da haben wir die Chance nutzen müssen," sprudelte es aus Ginnys. Ihre Stimme klang rau und gehetzt.

Esther wurde bewusst, dass der Sommer für ihre rothaarige Freundin sehr hart gewesen sein musste. Sie war als Freundin von Harry und Schwester von Ron im Zentrum des Geschehens, an dessen Rand sich Esther befand.  
Plötzlich verschwand der unterdrückte Ärger, den Esther gegenüber Ginny wegen des Nichtmeldens und Nichterreichbar -Seins im Sommer verspürt hatte.

„Ach, wenn ich euch doch helfen könnte. Ich fühle mich so hilflos. So hilflos. Ich bin überall so hilflos! Es tut mir so leid."  
Ginny begann leise zu schluchzen.

Esther nahm die Hand ihrer Freundin. Sie wollte etwas sagen um die Rothaarige zu trösten:

„McGonagall wird uns retten, sie hat es mir gerade eben gesagt. Und glaubst du wirklich Dumbledore hat die Schule ohne Schutz zurück gelassen? Meine Güte, jetzt kling ich schon so wie Colin!"

Diese Beruhigungsversuche verpufften aber wirkungslos.  
Nevilles Worte hingegen trafen den Kern von Ginnys Verzweiflung:

„Ginny, es werden harte Zeiten auf uns zukommen. Harry und Ron wirst du nicht beistehen können. Aber im kommenden Schuljahr wirst du genügend Gelegenheit haben, dich hier nützlich zu machen."

Seine Stimme klang hart, als er das sagte, doch es half. Ginnys Schluchzen stoppte.

„Du, Luna und ich, wir werden Widerstand leisten. Morgen müssen wir Esther und Colin und all den anderen helfen zu entkommen", sagte er eindringlich und nahm Ginnys andere Hand. Esther konnte Ginnys energisches Nicken erkennen, als sie sich Nevilles Worte zu Herzen nahm.

Anschließend, um endlich Antwort auf die quälende Frage zu bekommen, wandte sich Esther an Neville:

„Neville, was ist heute im Zug passiert? McGonagall hatte zu wenig Zeit es mir zu erzählen. Ich erinnere mich nur mehr an den Cruciatus und danach wird alles schwarz?"

Selbst im Halbdunkel konnte Esther erkennen, dass Neville zu zittern begonnen hatte und sie bemerkte, dass Ginny den Kopf schüttelte. Verwundert fragte sich Esther insgeheim, wieso der tapfere Gryffindor so verzweifelt wirkte. Es ging ihr ja wieder gut.

„Bitte, Esther, frag die Anderen. Ich musste es schon einmal McGonagall erzählen", flüsterte Neville.

Die nachfolgende, bedrückende Stille unterbrach Ginny:

„Die Auswahl war heute schrecklich. Snape hat klar gemacht, dass nun in der Schule eine ganz andere Disziplin herrschen wird. Wir müssen nun alle gleichzeitig im Gleichschritt zum Essen gehen. Die Carrow-Geschwister sind die neuen Lehrer für Muggelkunde und Dunkle Künste, das Fach, das es nun statt Verteidigung gibt. Sie haben mehr Kompetenzen als die Hauslehrer und dürfen bestrafen, wie sie wollen."

„Lehrer dürfen nun Schüler offiziell verfluchen, selbst mit den Unverzeihlichen," warf Neville ein, der sich wieder gefasst hatte,  
„Aber das Schlimmste war der Umgang mit den Muggelgeborenen. Sie mussten während der Auswahl und während des ganzen Essens stehen. Sie bekamen nichts zu Essen. Beim Hinausgehen wurde alle anderen dazu aufgefordert sie zu verfluchen. Die Slytherins nutzten das natürlich aus. Zum Glück ist zumindest da nicht viel passiert."

Neville und Ginny blickten Esther an. Plötzlich brach ein Schwall hastiger Worte aus Ginny, sie müssten unbedingt entkommen. Ihr Vater hätte von schrecklichen Plänen im Ministerium gehört.

„Es tut mir so leid, Esther, dass ich mich nicht im Sommer bei dir und Colin gemeldet habe. Ich habe den Kopf mit Harry, mit Ron mit allem so voll gehabt. Und dann habe ich vergessen, dass wir ja Antieulen Barrieren haben und dass ich deine und Colins Eulen nicht frei geschaltet habe, es tut mir wirklich so leid."

Esther blieb keine Zeit mehr, Ginny zu sagen, dass sie ohnehin zurückgekehrt wäre, denn Neville rief:

„Vorsicht ich höre was!"

Sofort waren Neville und Ginny verschwunden, wohin hatte Esther nicht einmal mitbekommen, da sie sich schnell wieder im Bett verkrochen hatte. Als es plötzlich hell wurde fuhr sie – im Nachhinein wusste sie nicht mehr, woher sie diese Eingebung gehabt hatte – mit einem Schrei hoch.

Da stand vor ihr eine ungehobelte, männliche Gestalt, die Carrow stark ähnelte. Esther fiel ein, dass ihre beiden Freunde gerade eben von Carrow-Geschwistern geredet hatten, das musste also der Bruder ihrer Peinigerin sein.

„So, so, kleines Schlammblut. Du hast aber einen ordentlichen Lärm gemacht. Meine Schwester hat mir schon gesagt, dass du laut schreien kannst. Steh auf, und komm mit zum Direktor!"

Esther gefror innerlich, die Angst packte sie. Wieso musste sie zum Direktor?  
Versteinert blickte sie in das teigige, grob geschnittene Gesicht, das dem der Carrow so glich. In Esther vermischten sich die beiden Gesichter und die beiden Personen. Sie sah nur mehr eine Fratze, die für sie reine Grausamkeit verkörperte.  
Dieser Mann ist wie ein Nashorn, ein bösartiges dummes Nashorn, versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. Nur leider bin ich mit diesem Nashorn in einem Käfig eingesperrt, so wie ganz Hogwarts und dieses Nashorn ist äußerst aggressiv. Diese Gedanken verdrängten ihre Beruhigungsversuche.

Carrow blickte im Raum umher. Fies grinsend bemerkte er:

„Wie schade, ich hätte gedacht, dass deine Freunde dich besuchen kommen. Dann hätte ich zum sechsten Mal heute den Cruciatus ausprobieren können. Aber, vielleicht sollte ich einmal den Raum durchsuchen. Wer weiß, wer sich da findet."

Krampfhaft versuchte Esther den Mann von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen, und so fragte sie stotternd:

„Was will der Direktor von mir?"

Die Aufmerksamkeit des Todessers war nun nicht mehr auf den Raum konzentriert. Er fuhr Esther an:

„Was geht dich das an. Und du bist noch im Bett! Steh auf oder soll ich dir Beine machen."

Drohend fuchtelte er mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Aber, aber, Professor! Das Kind ist noch ganz benommen. Kommen Sie, Esther, stehen Sie auf und ziehen Sie sich hinter dem Wandverschlag um."

Madame Pomfrey war aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen und es gelang ihr, die Situation zu entschärfen.

Erst jetzt fiel Esther der weiße Krankenhauskittel auf, den sie trug. Sie erhob sich, und nahm die Hogwartsuniform, die neben ihr auf einem Stuhl lag. Für einen Moment musste sie sich abstützen, denn der wegen der jähen Bewegung aufflammende Schmerz ließ schwarze Punkte vor ihren Augen erscheinen. Danach biss sie ihre Zähne zusammen und stolperte so rasch es ging zum Wandschirm. Sie versuchte die Blicke des Mannes zu ignorieren, die auf den kurzen Kittel gerichtet waren.

„Kann ich Ihnen einen Tee anbieten, Professor"

Esther dankte Pomfrey innerlich tausend Male, als sie die Worte hörte und die Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr auf sich gerichtet sah.

Hinter dem Wandschirm fand sie Ginny vor, die mahnend, aber unnötigerweise ihren Finger auf die Lippen legte. Esther lächelte ihrer Freundin einen Moment zu, danach zog sie sich so schnell als möglich um.

„Mach es gut", formten lautlos Ginnys Lippen, als sie Esther zum Abschied umarmte. Es war die erste Umarmung zwischen den Mädchen, sie markierte den Abschluss der kindischen, von unzähligen Streits geprägten Beziehung und sie bildete den ersten Schritt in eine noch ferne Zukunft, in der die Beiden eine tiefe Freundschaft verbinden würde.


End file.
